


Gold

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gold Sick Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You're afraid that you've lost Thorin forever, you're not sure if there's a chance to save him.





	Gold

You had joined the journey not only because you wanted to be with Thorin, but also because you needed to see your home again. It had been years since Smaug, since you were forced to run. Erebor had always been on your mind as it had for the rest of the company. When Gandalf came with a proposition for Thorin, a way to take back the mountain, you were doubtful as were many others. But Thorin believed it to be possible, and so you placed your faith in the last of the line of Durin.

When you arrived at the Hobbit hole you found yourself doubting again. Gandalf had told you that the company was in need of a burglar. A burglar yes, but a Hobbit was not a burglar. Even Bilbo had agreed the same at the first meeting. Yet the next day when the company was leaving the Hobbit came with his signed contract. 

The journey itself had been perilous but it had all been worth it when you entered Erebor for the first time. Other than Smaug occupying it, the mountain was as you remembered. In fact everything was as you remembered, the only thing that had changed was Thorin. You noticed it when he confronted Bilbo about finding the Arkenstone. Yes, you knew of its importance but it was not important enough to stay in a mountain with an angry dragon.

Gold sickness. It was the only possible explanation. You were aware of how it affected his father but you had your hopes that Thorin wouldn’t be affected. You were wrong, it affected him more than you thought possible. It turned him into a dwarf you were sure was a separate being. Thorin had turned into someone you failed to recognize. You confronting him hadn’t gone over well either.

For the first few days you and the rest of the company wandered around Erebor, uncovering parts of the mountain you had long forgotten. Thorin however began digging through the treasure. None of you had thought anything of it, the pile was huge and Thorin would be looking for items of importance. But then he became obsessed and angry, and he claimed it was all his. Dwalin felt that you should be the one to talk to him.

Walking into the room you shouted Thorin’s name, trying to finding him among the piles.

“Here.” he called out from behind a pile of gold.

“Come with me.” you stated. You wanted him to agree, to walk over to you and be able to leave the pile but you weren’t surprised when he didn’t.

“I’m busy, whatever you have to say, say it and leave me”

You were shocked, you knew the sickness was bad, but he had never dismissed you from his presence before. The sickness had changed him more than you thought. You were afraid there was no chance of him being saved.

“Do you even care anymore Thorin? About me, or the rest of the company? Or is it just gold that satisfies you know?”

You hadn’t expected an answer, had expected him to ignore you but he spoke up.

“Gold is the only thing that matters”

You couldn’t stand to hear anymore. Turning and leaving you were met with the hopeful face a Dwalin. You shook your head and watched his face fall. Both of you knew that there was little chance of saving Thorin anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
